ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Right Entertainment
Right Entertainment was a UK-owned home entertainment label of Entertainment Rights. It distributes three Cartoonverse theatrical releases from 2002-2004. Productions Banksia Productions * The Curiosity Show * Hot Science * Kids Down Under * The Music Shop Cosgrove Hall * Discworld (co-produced with Channel 4, Carrington Productions International and ITEL) * Lavender Castle (co-produced with Carrington Productions International) * Postman Pat (2003) * Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket * Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure * Postman Pat Clowns Around * Postman Pat's Magic Christmas * Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic... Filmation * For a full list of shows, films, shorts and specials, see Filmation. Hibbert Ralph Entertainment * The First Snow of Winter (co-produced with Link Entertainment and BBC) * The Forgotten Toys (both the TV series and the special; co-produced with United Productions, Meridian Broadcasting and Link Entertainment) * The Second Star to the Left: A Christmas Tale (co-produced with BBC) * Spider! (later sold to Evergreen Entertainment) Link Entertainment * Animal Antics * Barney (co-produced with Barney Entertainments Ltd) * Bill the Minder (produced by Bevanfield Films) * Christopher Crocodile (co-produced with Mixpix and BBC) * Fairy Tales (produced by Bevanfield Films) * Ethelbert the Tiger (co-produced with Millimages) * Eye of the Storm (co-produced with Meridian Broadcasting and Pater Tabern) * Grabbit the Rabbit * Hamilton Mattress (co-produced with Harvest Films, Egmont Imagination and BBC) * Jack and Marcel * The Morph Files (co-produced with Aardman Animations) * Orm and Cheep * Preston Pig (co-produced with Varga London) * Tales of a Wise King * The Slow Norris (co-produced with HTV) * The Spooks of Bottle Bay (co-produced with Fugitive/Playboard Puppets and Carlton Television) * Teddybears (co-produced with United Productions) * There's A Viking In My Bed (co-produced with BBC) Little Entertainment Company * Little Red Tractor * Merlin the Magical Puppy Maddocks Animation * Caribou Kitchen * The Family-Ness * Jimbo and the Jet Set * Penny Crayon Queensgate Productions * Stoppit and Tidyup (co-produced with CMTB Animation) * The Trap Door (co-produced with CMTB Animation) Sleepy Kids * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (co-produced with Fairwater Films, PMMP Productions and Carlton Television) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (co-produced with HTV and Fred Wolf Films) * Potsworth & Co. (co-produced with Hanna-Barbera and BBC) Tell-Tale Productions * BB3B * Boo! (co-produced with Universal Pictures, BBC and CBeebies) * Fun Song Factory Transformers * Transformers: Animated (co-produced with Hasbro, Takara Tomy, The Answer Studio, MOOK DLE, Studio 4°C and Cartoon Network Studios) * Transformers: Armada (co-produced with Hasbro, Takara Tomy, Æon, Dangun Pictures, Hangzhou Feilong Animation Ltd, M.S.J. Musashino-Seisakujo, Paramount Domestic Television and SD Entertainment) * Transformers: Cybertron (co-produced with Hasbro, Takara Tomy, We've Inc, TV Aichi, GONZO, Sun Woo Entertainment and Voice Box Productions) * Transformers: Energon (co-produced with Hasbro, Takara Tomy, We've Inc, ACTAS, Inc., A-CAT, Studio Galapagos and TV Tokyo) Trumptonshire * Camberwick Green (co-produced with BBC) * Chigley (co-produced with BBC) * Trumpton (co-produced with BBC) Woodland Animations * For a full list of shows and details, see Woodland Animations. Miscellaneous * Cubeez (co-produced with Starsound B.V. and Cubeedobeedo Ltd) * Custer's Last Stand-up (co-produced with BBC and RTÉ) * Dr Otter (co-produced with Red Balloon Productions) * Finley the Fire Engine (co-produced with RHI Entertainment) * Inuk (co-produced with Tube Studios) * Katie and Orbie (season 1 only; co-produced with Lacewood Productions) * The New Adventures of He-Man (co-produced with DIC Entertainment, Jetlag Productions, Parafrance Communications and LBS Communications) * Titch (co-produced with Hutchins Film Company and Yorkshire Television) Films Category:British animation studios Category:Cartoonverse's theatrical distributors Category:British film distributors Category:Companies based in London Category:Companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Companies established in 2000 Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:Entertainment Rights